Achievements/Where's My Water
Achievements are additional goals for you to complete in the game. Achievements do not required you to be connected to Wi-Fi. There are a total of 45 achievements in the game. List of Achievements Row 1 * Completed "Meet Swampy" - Complete all of the levels in "Meet Swampy". * Completed "Troubled Waters" - Complete all of the levels in "Troubled Waters". * Completed "Under Pressure" - Complete all of the levels in "Under Pressure". Achievement 01.png Achievement 02.png Achievement 03.png Row 2 * Completed "Sink or Swim" - Complete all of the levels in "Sink or Swim". * Tri-Ducked "Meet Swampy" - Complete all levels with 3-Ducks in "Meet Swampy". * Tri-Ducked "Troubled Waters" - Complete all levels with 3-Ducks in "Troubled Waters". Achievement 04.png Achievement 05.png Achievement 06.png Row 3 * Tri-Ducked "Under Pressure" - Complete all levels with 3-Ducks in "Under Pressure". * Tri-Ducked "Sink or Swim" - Complete all levels with 3-Ducks in "Sink or Swim". * Found First Collectible - Find one collectible. Achievement 07.png Achievement 08.png Achievement 09.png Row 4 * Found Ten Collectibles - Find ten collectibles. * Found All Collectibles - Find all collectibles. * Unlocked a Bonus Level - Unlock a bonus level. Achievement 10.png Achievement 11.png Achievement 12.png Row 5 * Completed All Bonus Levels - Complete all Bonus Levels. * Shallow Bath - Beat a level with exactly 20 drops of water. * Embarrassed - Make Swampy hide behind his shower curtain. Achievement 13.png Achievement 14.png Achievement 15.png Row 6 * Poison Water - Surprise Swampy with poison water 20 times. * Ugly Duckling - Destroy 50 ducks. * Efficient Cut - Cut through the dirt with 2 fingers at the same time. Achievement 16.png Achievement 17.png Achievement 18.png Row 7 * Quick Finish - Finish Level 3-17 with at least 430 Time Bonus points. * Confidence - Finish Level 2-7 with one cut. * Good to the Last Drop - Complete Level 2-9 without losing any water. Achievement 19.png Achievement 20.png Achievement 21.png Row 8 * Persistence - Retry a level 7 times and beat it on the 8th try. * Who Made This? - View the Credits. * Completed "Change is Good" - Complete all of the levels in "Change is Good". Achievement 22.png Achievement 23.png Achievement 24.png Row 9 * Tri-Ducked "Change is Good" - Complete all levels with 3-Ducks in "Change is Good". * Completed "Boiling Point" - Complete all of the levels in "Boiling Point". * Tri-Ducked "Boiling Point" - Complete all levels with 3-Ducks in "Boiling Point". Achievement 25.png Achievement 26.png Achievement 27.png Row 10 * Tri-Duck Dash - Tri-Duck Level 5-17 with at least 430 Time Bonus points. * Eye Drops - Complete Level 5-3 without using any converters. * Completed "Stretched Thin" - Complete all of the levels in "Stretched Thin". Achievement 28.png Achievement 29.png Achievement 30.png Row 11 * Tri-Ducked "Stretched Thin" - Complete all levels with 3-Ducks in "Stretched Thin". * Completed "Caution to the Wind" - Complete all of the levels in "Caution to the Wind". * Tri-Ducked "Caution to the Wind" - Complete all levels with 3-Ducks in "Caution to the Wind". Achievement 31.png Achievement 32.png Achievement 33.png Row 12 * Out of this World - Find the Planetarium. * Quick Finish 2 - Finish Level C1-5 with at least 500 Time Bonus points. * Completed "Rising Tide" - Complete all of the levels in "Rising Tide" Achievement 34.png Achievement 35.png Achievement 36.png Row 13 * Tri-Ducked "Rising Tide" - Complete all of the levels with 3-ducks in "Rising Tide" * Taste for Destruction - Find the Mining Laser * Tri-Ducked "10 Days of Swampy" - Complete all of the levels with 3-ducks in "10 Days of Swampy" Achievement 37.png Achievement 38.png Achievement 39.png Row 14 * Tri-Ducked "Hearts and Crafts" - Complete all of the levels with 3-ducks in "Hearts and Crafts" * Played for 10 Days - Play the game on 10 consecutive days. * Completed "Out to Dry" - Complete all the levels in "Out to Dry". Achievement 40.png Achievement 41.png Achievement 42.png Row 15 * Tri-Ducked "Out to Dry" - Complete all the levels in "Out to Dry". * Tri-Ducked "Days of Summer" - Complete all of the levels by tri-ducking "Days of Summer". * Tri-Ducked "Weekly Rewind" - Complete all of the levels by tri-ducking "Weekly Rewind". Achievement 43.png Achievement 44.png Achievement 45.png Secret Levels * Planetarium: Can be found by scrolling all the way up on the Achievements page and tapping the planet. * Mi Amore: Scroll to the very bottom of the Achievements page and click on the heart. Unused Achievements Achievement Unused.png|Could have been the original look for the "Played for 10 Days" achievement. Trivia *When an achievement is locked, a frame with a question mark will be present. Category:Where's My Water?